


The Alpha and His Lover

by B3y0ndB3li3f



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3y0ndB3li3f/pseuds/B3y0ndB3li3f
Summary: Sam takes Jake for the first time.





	The Alpha and His Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from FF.net. And this one I'm cringing about posting.

The Alpha and his Lover

"Sam! Please!" Jake begged.

The teens hands were bound above his head and his ankles were strapped to the end of the bed, keeping his legs spread wide.

His member stood straight up between his legs and there was a silver ring around the base of it that prevented him from cumming.

Sam smirked down at his defenseless pack member. "Now Jake, as much as I love to hear you beg, you're being far too loud," Sam chastised tracing invisible lines on Jake's toned stomach.

Jack moaned and arched into the touch. "Please," he panted.

"Please what?" Sam teased removing his hand.

"Touch me," Jake whimpered, "Kiss me. Fuck me. ANYTHING!"

Sam stared at the boy for a moment before softly touching Jake's member. The younger wolves' fist clenched as a loud pleasured moan poured out of him open mouth.

Sam smirked and wrapped his large hand fully around Jakes hard member and began stroking the teen slowly. Up and Down. Up and Down.

Each time a loud moan came out of Jake's mouth and his back arched off the bed.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," the Alpha's name continued to pour out of Jake's mouth.

"Yes?" Sam asked cupping Jake's balls and softly squeezed them.

Jake screamed in pleasure as his back bowed off the bed.

Sam grinned and, as Jake's scream died down, he released the sliver ring circling Jake's cock.

A scream tore through Jake's mouth again as cum spurted from his dick. Strand after strand of while liquid came out while Sam slowly stroked the softening member.

Jake was trembling and panting harshly as he gasped out his alpha's name.

Sam pumped Jake's member a couple more times then let go. He put his cum-covered hand at Jake's mouth.

"Clean my hand Jake," he ordered.

Jakes tongue came out and hesitantly licked a spot of white on Sam's forefinger. His face twisted in dislike causing Sam to chuckle.

"Keep going Jake," Sam said as he ran one of his cum covered fingers across Jake's bottom lip.

The teen pouted, but continued to lick his own ejaculation off of Sam's hand, attempting to ignore the bitter taste.

Sam chuckled and pulled his hand away when it was clean. Unconsiously, Jake licked the remaining cum off his lips as he watched Sam cover his fingers in lube.

One finger circled his entrance slowly. "Relax," Sam commanded as he pushed that lonely digit into Jake's virgin hole.

Despite the command, Jake stiffened further and groaned in pain.

Sam growled in annoyance. "Relax," he ordered again as he pulled the finger out and slowly pushed it back in. This time Jake was able to relax slightly.

Sam's lips met Jakes for a brief moment as the finger moved in and out of Jake. Then Sam added another finger and curled them slightly as he pushed in. Jake's gasp of pain quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure as Sam brushed over a spot within him.

"That was your prostate Jake," Sam said as he hit it again.

Jake moaned. "Please," he said going back to begging.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the third finger in. He scissored his fingered stretching Jake. Each time Sam thrust in, he made sure to brush over Jakes prostate turning the teen into a moaning puddle.

"Fuck ME!" Jake demanded as his back arched off the bed.

Sam grinned and removed his fingers.

"NO!" Jake protested, thrusting towards Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and he covered his cock in lube.

"Sam," Jake gasped out again.

Sam did the bounds that kept Jake's legs spread and looped the teens legs over his shoulder. Then he placed the tip of his cock at Jake's entrance.

"Ready?" Sam asked tensely.

"Just do it," Jake demanded.

Sam smirked and thrust in, hitting Jakes prostate as he did. Jake screamed in both pleasure and pain

"Shhh," Sam said softly trying to calm his lover.

Jake whimpered as he adjusted to Sam's length. "Move," he gasped out. "Please Sam."

Sam smirked and pulled out about half-way before thrusting in, hitting Jake's prostate again. Sam also grabbed Jake's member and stroked it in time with his own shallow thrusts.

Which each of Sam's thrusts, Jake came closer and closer to completion.

Sam watched Jake's expressions with apt attention as the boy moaned and begged for more without even knowing it.

Then Jake screamed loudly and clenched around Sam's member. He came for the second time that night, white spurts hitting his and Sam's stomach.

Sam thrust a few more times before moaning out Jake's name as he came deep within the boy.

He held himself up panting and still buried in Jake before he pulled out slowly and fell next to Jake.

"That was amazing," Sam said smiling.

"Thanks for waiting,"

Both werewolves turned to the door in shock.

"E-Emily," Jake gasped out as his face flushed.

Sam's fiancée stood there, a smirk on her scarred face as she looked at the two.

"Sam, I thought I told you to wait for me," Emily protested.

Sam smiled and held his arms open for her.

"You try to resist Jake; then tell me that," Sam said as Emily sat on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was complaining about not being able to find many SamxJacob fanfics. So this is for you girl!


End file.
